


Glass and Ice

by BethR5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, coda 12x23, coda 13x01, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethR5/pseuds/BethR5
Summary: At some point, he must've fallen to his knees. He felt the icy cold mud wet against the fabric of his jeans. The frost-bitten wind had permeated his skin, shards of ice and glass swirling up through his veins, cutting him to ribbons inside. Torrents of bitter cold winding up to his heart and its frosty fingers curling around it, trying to freeze it over. The fragments filled his aching lungs with every shaking breath.A super late coda for 12x23/13x01 that I forgot to post before it aired.





	Glass and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a coda over hiatus when I myself was dealing with a bit of grief. Here is a mess of a story that I was too lazy to edit and post until now while I'm avoiding writing my dissertation.

At some point, he must've fallen to his knees. He felt the icy cold mud wet against the fabric of his jeans. The frost-bitten wind had permeated his skin, shards of ice and glass swirling up through his veins, cutting him to ribbons inside. Torrents of bitter cold winding up to his heart and its frosty fingers curling around it, trying to freeze it over. The fragments filled his aching lungs with every shaking breath.

Inhale, exhale…

Inhale, exhale…

He repeated the mantra in his head. The hunter knew it was stupid, but he was sure if he did nothing he’d forget to breathe all together.

Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Dean realised he'd been staring at the centre of Cas’ chest, where a bloody spot bloomed on his stark white dress shirt. Slowly Dean managed to tear his gaze away, only to see the ashy outline of a broken wing inches from his fingertips. He itched to move his hand from his side, reach out, and touch it. However, he didn't dare ruin the pattern etched into the mud, lest he ruin them. He studied them intently, they were almot too beautiful for what they symbolized. Almost. The structures looking like the broken bones of the bird skeleton Sam and he had found on their first week exploring the bunker. Both spindly, delicate and looking like a touch would brek them.

They had done this, Dean realised, Sam and him. They had broken Cas wings when they'd continually sacrificed him for their crusade. Let him become a Leviathan, let him fall, and however indirectly it'd been, allowed him to be possessed by lucifer himself. The black, ashen marks seemed so final. Cas was truly gone. Dean moved his eyes back to the body noticing the angel’s sea blue eyes open and hollow. Shock was evident on his face, vacant eyes staring up at the stars in the night sky above. Dean was sure, at least, that Cas would've liked that view. Silver moonlight trickled in through gaps between the dark clouds every so often, and lay across the lake in the distance. The moons reflection like a medallion rippling on its surface. It was a beautiful, harsh juxtaposition. Dean watched the lake, a gentle breeze disturbing its surface. He reached over and closed Cas' eyes. He reached for his best friend’s hand and began absentmindedly tracing patterns on his death cold palm. That's when the first tear began to fall down his cheek. He was surprised it wasn't frozen, as Dean himself felt like a man of snow and ice. That tear became many more as the dam opened, and sobs wracked his suddenly weak body. Collapsing against Cas, he buried his face into that stupid, dusty trench coat and screamed a broken, gut wrenching scream. Or at least he tried, but only a squeak came out of his ice lacquered throat. Dean didn't know how long he'd been outside, alone with the body. However, he was aware that the moon had fallen from the sky, now painted with dusty rose, orange and purple hues of the tawny sunrise. Even the colours seemed to be muted in respect for the angel that had once been. As the warm sun grew brighter in the morning sky, Dean managed to pull himself up off the floor, and make his way across to the cabin in search of his brother. He pulled his gun from his waistband and sent a prayer to anyone who could hear. Dean prayed his brother was alive and safe, he didn't think he could handle one more lost family member honestly, and didn't know what he would do. The stairs creaked as he dragged his leaden legs up them as quietly as he could. He found Kelly's body in the first room, stopping for only a second to pay his respects. The second room was where he found his brother, though not as he had expected. He sent thanks up to whatever had kept Sam alive, and moved into the room. As he got closer however, he noticed Sam sat on the hardwood floor, with a fully grown 20 something man sat across from him. Dean didn't know who looked more shocked to see the other. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Dean this is Jack, the Nephilim" Sam spoke in soft tones, as if not to disturb the man next to him.

Dean nodded, knowing he couldn't have spoken. 

"He is a little shook up, but says he thinks he wants to help" Sam continued

Dean fought against the frost on his lips and in his mouth. 

"Sam, he's Lucifer’s kid! Y’know Lucifer king of hell, mass murderer?! That Lucifer" Dean tried shakily

Sam was about to reply, when Jack turned to speak to Dean, eyes flaring yellow for a moment. 

"I may be Lucifer’s child, but I am also my mother’s son. She was a kind woman and I believe that is what she wanted me to be. She saw great things for me and this world Dean" his voice like sugar coated poison

"Right and we are supposed to believe that. Lucifer just killed Cas and probably Mom too, Sam. Who’s to say this guy won't snap our necks, and end the world in fire and brimstone before our bodies cool?!" Dean began to regain his ability to speak

"Just hear him out man, we've been talking and he seems to be telling the truth. He might be able to reopen the tear he made and help us save mom, isn't it worth a try at least?" Sam tried 

"Goddamnit Sammy, Cas is dea- Cas is gone cause of him, and you still want to believe in him!" Dean had started to shake again, now in controlled anger

"Cas? Is this the Castiel who cared for my mother and I? Where has he gone, I'd like to speak with him so he may explain my vision for this world" Jack piped up

Sam turned to him with sad eyes and spoke calmly as if he were a child "I’m afraid Castiel was killed by your father, Lucifer last night" 

Jacks face fell, and Dean had to give him credit, he did look genuinely sad. He then looked over Dean staring directly into his eyes for a few seconds. Dean felt his skin crawling and freezing over again. 

"Where is he, I may be able to bring him back. I must repay his favour" he turned back to Sam "This is what humans do to show gratitude is it not? Return one’s kindness?" 

Sam nodded " Yes Jack, that's right well done" he said softly 

Dean however did not share his brother’s belief in the Nephilim. Jack seemed to sense this and tried a small smile. 

"I know you cared for him Dean. I saw it when you were around each other" Jack said encouragingly “I, myself feel he was more of a father to me, in my short time with him, than I feel this Lucifer man could be. He is my chosen father, I think”

Dean seemed taken aback for a moment, but seamlessly regained composure. 

"He's our brother man, we- we need him okay?!" Dean said, ice twirling through his veins again. 

He thought of Cas laying out there alone. Damn it to hell! He sighed, knowing what he was about to do could be dangerous. Dean also didn't care. He's lost so much of his family in the last 48 hours, and he knew if it was the other way around Cas and Sam would try to save him. Hell, they had in the past, multiple times. He resigned and looked up from the floor back to Jack and his younger brother. He sighed again. 

"Okay" was all he said. 

Rising to stand on no longer trembling legs, he shook of the frost covering his skin, and walked towards the stairs with a new resolve. Of course this would work, Cas would wake up, they'd use Jack to find Lucifer and mom and then deal with both of them and go back to hunting as usual. 

Dean felt the warm rays of the early morning sun gently kiss his face as he walked back outside. The smell of pine was much more noticeable than it'd been last night. Dean took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to find Cas' still body. He'd never get used to that awful, jarring sight. Jack and Sam soon arrived beside him and they all walked over to the body together. Jack seemed to be unsure of his footing, which seemed odd considering he was a fully-grown man pretty much. Slowly he approached Cas and kneeled beside his body. Dean shivered as Jack mirrored his own position from hours before, gently gripping the angels hand. The ice snaked down his arms and held them to his sides rigidly. 

"Dean, I'll need to use some of Castiel's grace." He turned to look at Dean again "I believe when he pieced you back together in hell, he used traces of his own grace. Therefore, I'll need to extract it from you so that I may bring him back with his angelic abilities." 

Dean forced that memory from his mind and continued 

"Dude what you gonna do to me, you really expect me to trust you considering your heritage?" Dean shot back

"C’mon man, you gotta trust him. Cas believed in him, don't we owe it to him?" Sam tried “plus he said he has no alliance with Lucifer” 

"Fine, okay, whatever! Just don't try nothin or I'll shank you before you can stand back up!" 

Jack made no reply as Dean made his way over. He took Dean's hand, and though he flinched a little, he allowed Jack to place his hand just above Cas' wound. It was clotted now, and an ugly deep scarlet. Dean had to look away, shards of ice and glass weaving up his spine towards his head. Jack then took Deans other hand with his right hand and hovered his left over Cas' wound. Tendrils of glowing orange light flickered from the Nephilim’s spread palm like candlelight, and wound towards Cas. Dean felt a jolt of energy move from his left hand up his arm and plunge somewhere deep inside his thoughts. It wasn't painful, he'd perhaps compare it to that of a static shock he often got after cleaning Baby. The orange glow dove deeper and deeper until it stopped suddenly, it must've found what it needed. Dean fought to close his iced over eyes as the buzz of electric grew stronger. He felt the tendrils snake around a faint white-blue glow, and pull it back upwards towards Deans right arm and hand. The buzz rattled his teeth a little and rang through his ears, muting all other noise. His arm began to feel warm, a stark contrast to the rest of his body, where the permafrost still had a strong hold. He forced his eyes back open as the blue and orange snakes wound around each other. Though he couldn't see, Dean guessed that Cas' body was taking it all. He also had to hope it was working to heal him. He tried to focus on what was in front of him, but the buzz was quickly becoming unbearable. Dean snapped his eyes closed again, and as quickly as it crescendoed the buzz ended, and Dean could hear again. He released Jack's hand looked at Cas, hoping to see his eyes open. Nothing yet. Dean's resolve began to falter as the ice crept down to his fingertips, turning them blue. Dean knew if he looked down, however, they'd be perfectly normal. He heard Sam’s footsteps hunker forward, and felt his brother clasp a hand on his shoulder. A gesture they'd both used in the past to comfort each other, its presence welcomed. 

At that moment Cas sat bolt upright, and his beautiful electric blue eyes shot open. It wasn't anything delicate and soft like in a movie, but it was honestly the most incredible and welcome thing Dean had seen in a while. 

"Dean?" Cas voice like sandpaper, rougher than usual, with lack of use. 

Cas looked to where Sam was stood behind Dean, Jack now up and stood by him. He seemed to have taken a liking to the hunter, Dean assumed it was since he was the first person Jack had met. Dean had been so wrapped up in Cas' return, he'd forgotten about the others for a moment. 

"Well done Jack, you have made a good choice, and I am proud of you. Thank you" Cas said softly, as if talking to a child which Dean supposed, cognitively, Jack was. " I knew you were destined for greatness after what you showed me. you have already begun to prove yourself to me, to us all." Cas met Dean's eyes and smiled a soft smile. 

Sam leant over to Jack, whispered something to him, and they both began to walk back to the cabin. Only then did Dean relax. Cas slowly heaved his body towards Dean, as if it were to weigh a ton. The angel then enveloped Dean into a feeble hug, and the ice began to melt. The hunter had long been fighting a battle in his head, but as the glass and ice melted away, it seemed to take the negative ideology that'd been drilled into him from early on with it. Dean thought about how alone he'd felt, how devastated, in the hours Cas had been gone. How he hadn't wanted to move or be moved ever again, only doing so to check his brother was still alive. He thought of Cas' charcoal wings etched into the earth. The finality that had washed over him as he realised what it meant. His mind drifted back to how he was sure he'd never see those blue eyes again. How he'd hated that idea. How broken he felt in those long and lonely hours he'd stayed sentry, watching over Cas' cold body. 

Dean had decided, and in an action even shocking to himself, he maneuvered out of the hug, and pulled Cas into a passion driven kiss. It was messy and unsteady, but it was perfect. Cas, although it had taken him a second, had kissed Dean back with the Same enthusiasm. His chapped lips were warm, meaning he was alive and this was real, which comforted Dean greatly. Dean pulled away after how long he wasn't sure. Cas was wearing a lopsided, dizzying smile the hunter was sure he was mirroring. Yeah, Cas was definitely alive, but what the hell did this mean? What would they do next? Dean had no idea, but they'd figure it out together. Too bad it took multiple deaths for Dean to realise what he'd probably known for years. Sure, it was screwy and messed up, but they'd figure it out... if they ever got a chance between the seemingly ongoing apocalypses, British Men of Letters and Lucifer’s child himself. He sighed contently and smiled at his angel. Yeah, he liked to sound of that. 

"So..."


End file.
